pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Swiftthysword
Sup and welcome to PvX. Enjoy your stay and feel free to post builds, but please never move your userpage, and remember that builds aren't instantly good, but have to go through a vetting (voting) process. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello "Heei whats up with the deletion of my trip weoapon iway, they say its inferior without trying it who are they to judge? ''Geus their just way to dumb to handle that propably american. ''And 1 of the admins places bloody annoying comments on my builds cause he jsut doesnt get it what is he Hitler? whit the named inferior. ''Fack off " Your build was not deleted yet, it was only moved to Build:Team - Triple Weapon IWAY to have the correct "Build:Team - " thing. Knowing how a build functions just by looking at it isn't very hard, if we tested every build, which obviously isn't amazing at all, we'd have nothing else to do with our lives. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Still, the build isn't deleted, and by the way, I'm no admin. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) And please, if you disagree with anything, feel free to talk it out on a civil level, not by creating unnecessary spam. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Naming Policy Hey there, you seem to be having some trouble. PvX is a big scary place to venture into without reading any of the policies to get an understanding of how we run things. None of your pages have been deleted, they have just been moved to different pages to comply with our standard naming policy. For example, when submitting a build for a team you have to start it with "Build:Team - team name here" so: Triple Weapon IWAY ---(moved to)---> Build:Team - Triple Weapon IWAY Basically anything else you submit that isn't a build goes in userspace, so your other page was moved like this: The way PVX works! ---(moved to)---> User:Swiftthysword/The way PvX works! Hope that helps. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) And again, I moved you GS (Guided Smite) to Build:Team - Guided Smite. A couple more notes. Build naming follows the following format: For solo builds: Build:X/Y Name For team builds: Build:Team - Name Second, very important for all of our sakes, DON'T PUT RATINGS TAGS ON UNRATED BUILDS, and DON'T PUT SOMETHING IN THE META THAT CLEARLY IS NOT. finally, sign with four tildes, like this: ~~~~. Thank you. -- Star talk 12:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Woops sorry about that im pretty new to scripting and stuff on pvx, so i kinda used someone else his script as an easy build up, forgot about the meta thing. sorry. Greetz Swift :I just told you how to sign your comments and you failed to do it in your reply. Please read up on policy. And this has nothing to do with scripting. -- Star talk 12:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) IS should have it right like this lawl Live to Dream/Dream to Live 13:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also, learn to indent. Use colons to reply to comments. And you sig should pertain to your username generally. -- Star talk 13:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hmm i got it i think. [[User:Example|'Swift']] ''talk'' 13:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :[[User:Swiftthysword|'Swift']] ''talk'' :Use that (it's the above one with proper links). --Frosty 13:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, please have a look at this page, which Chaos has nicely provided for people like you -- Star talk 13:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oeww Handy TYVM [[[User:Swiftthysword|'Swift']] ''talk'' 13:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You have too many of [ . also, indent -- Star talk 13:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) corrected [[User:Swiftthysword|'Swift']] ''talk'' 13:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting It's a link, click it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 00:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC)